


I Confess

by 1JettaPug, orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1990s, Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation in Shower, Revenge Era, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So you tell me all your secretsAnd you tell me that you're innocentThere's something in your eyes I can seeAnd my face keeps looking back at me
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Eric Singer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Confess

Even before KISS, Gene knew rumours were like songbirds; they sound filling but make a poor feast. The latest ones about their new drummer were no exception, lacking in evidence but sustaining themselves by word of mouth from person to person. Unlike the normal media’s gossip, though, these new rumours surrounding Eric were rather peculiar and far too specific.

Gene honestly wasn’t sure what to make of them at first. He had simply brushed them off, laughing at how absurd they were, but as he stood there behind the wall backstage, hearing them from two gossiping roadies with his own two ears, his curiosity and desire to figure out their accuracy quickly spiraled out of control. 

He leaned over, peeking at the two young men carrying amplifiers and stage props. They were chuckling, lowering their voices so nobody else would hear their top secret discussion. _What a couple of punks._

“Hey, Joe, did ya hear?”

“Hear what?”

The taller roadie looked around for any witnesses before stepping closer, “The new drummer, man! He’s a freak in the sheets.”

“What? How the hell do _you_ know?”

“We found a whole duffel bag filled with cat tail butt plugs and collars and cat ears when we were moving his stuff the other day! He said it belonged to one of the groupies... I ain’t buying it.”

“No fuckin’ way! What a little pervert!”

“Shhh! Keep it down, man. Do you want the band to hear us?”

“Pfft...Well, I heard talk that he swings for the same team… Not surprised, though. I bet he _begs_ for dick.” 

Gene narrowed his eyebrows as the roadies laughed like children in the playground. He’d known Eric for a few months now, but this was completely unexpected. The drummer wasn’t gay... as far as he knew, but the kitty cat kink? He couldn’t be sure. Well, there was only one way to find out, he supposed.

“I can’t believe it… Can you imagine seeing Eric rollin’ around on the floor like a damn cat?” The smaller roadie laughed, slapping his knee. “Next he’ll be askin’ us for a saucer of milk!”

The bassist had heard enough. He stepped out from behind the wall, stomping over to the two men in his steel toe leather boots, snapping his finger and pointing to the exit, “You’re both fired. There’s the door.” Without giving them a chance to respond, he returned to the dressing room, leaving the roadies standing in the hallway, stunned.

As Gene let the water pour over him in the shower, he wondered why their words had made him snap like that. He felt a certain… protectiveness over the drummer, like he wanted to annihilate anyone who ever talked bad about him. Those roadies got off _easy_ with just being fired. It took everything in the demon to not knock them into the middle of next week for gossiping about Eric.

Then again… just the thought of Eric in a kitty tail and ears, lacy lingerie and leather collars… Gene suddenly became excited, and a part of him hoped the rumours were true. He pictured himself standing over his kneeling bandmate, those baby blue eyes staring up at his master as he held the leash to the collar tight. He’d stroke Eric’s hair and get him to suck on his fingers, rub against his thighs, hump his leg… anything he wanted. 

He exhaled as the bathroom steamed up, his right hand reaching down to grab his half-erect cock as he imagined Eric doing things he’d only _dreamed_ of. Obscene, filthy things only a dirty kitty would do. 

Gene shut his eyes. He could see it now. He would be smirking down at Eric through half-lidded eyes as he curled up on his lap, nudging against his crotch. Eric would bat playfully at the strings of his pants with one hand, then slowly inch them down with his other. Seeing that, Gene would sigh, then run his hand over the drummer’s head, burying his fingers in his soft blonde hair.

All he wanted to do was give it a good hard yank. Over and over and over again, until Eric was giving him muffled groans while he sucked his cock.

Gene bit his lip at the idea.

Eric was small, but he could take a bit of hard loving. He could handle being hauled up onto Gene’s lap. He would probably give a soft cry when their bare chests collided, trembling against each other. The bassist licked his lips. He would bet good money that Eric’s skin was as warm and silky as it looked.

He wanted to press his hips against Eric’s, wanted to find that they were both hard as hell for each other. He wondered if Eric would give him that cute little grin and begin to grind his hips softly. If he did, then Gene would move his in return, and he hoped his kitten would whine and mewl for him as he continued to rock their hips together.

Gene let out a small groan. He leaned against the shower wall to steady himself as he shifted his hips and continued to pump his hand up and down. With all his might, he wished it was Eric’s hand, his hand sliding up and down to tease him. If he shut his eyes again, then he could see it perfectly.

“Eric…”

He wanted to feel Eric move his hands slowly, teasingly along his thighs, caressing his skin lovingly. He needed to see him lean forward and take all of him in his perfect little mouth. Did he have much of a gag reflex? God, he hoped not.

Gene groaned louder with need, chest rising and falling as his breathing accelerated. 

He was right there- _right there!_

“Aaah _…_ ! _E- Eric…!_ ”

Suddenly, the door opened to the showers, and Paul’s voice rang out, “Gene?”

The bassist jumped, his eyes flying open in shock, and he barely managed to avoid slipping and falling flat on his face.

“ _Paul!_ Goddammit, knock! I’m in the fucking shower!” Gene yelled. What if… Paul had heard him?

“Sorry, sorry. Just came in to collect my stuff.” He replied nonchalantly, and Gene heard him scuttling around near the counters. “Hey, we’re leaving in like twenty minutes, by the way. So c’mon. Hurry up and get your ass on the bus. Unless...”

“Unless?!” The bassist snapped.

“Unless you wanna explain?”

Cautiously, Gene stepped away from the support of the wall and peeked out from behind the shower curtain, careful to keep everything but his face concealed.

Paul was leaning casually against the counter with his bag slung around his shoulders, checking his nails out. He glanced up, then gave the older man a slightly cocky grin as he noticed him peering out.

“...Get out.”

“Alright, Gene. I get it, I get it. You don’t wanna talk about it.”

The bassist’s eyes narrowed. He was gonna strangle him.

“Fine.” Paul smirked. “But I think it’s rather sweet how you fired those guys for spreading rumors about him.”

“...Who the fuck told you that?”

“They came up to me n’ Bruce and tried to explain themselves. Bruce knew they were being assholes, so we had them thrown out of the building for good.”

“I should’ve punched them…”

“You’re such a romantic sometimes, and it’s adorable.” Paul teased him.

“Out. _Now_.”

“Alright, enjoy your shower, Gene.”

The bassist growled. _Fuck_. He hadn’t even been able to enjoy his afterglow.

He huffed out a soft breath and leaned back against the wall of the shower behind him. As the hot water continued to hit him, his eyes drifted shut in frustration before quickly opening again in curiosity.

“That sex shop down the street… They gotta sell something for this.”

* * *

“C’mon, Gene! You’re so sloooooow!”

“He’s always the last one out, Eric.” Bruce chuckled, watching their new little ball of energy jump off the walls like a kid experiencing a sugar rush. “Why don’t you put on your clothes while you wait?”

“Because fuck clothes!” Eric twirled his drumsticks in his hands, looking over at Paul and Bruce who were already dressed and ready to jump back on the bus to get to their respective hotel rooms. They were just waiting on Gene, now.

“Eric, if you put on some pants, the three of us could head out and leave Gene to walk over to the hotel.” Bruce suggested.

Paul chuckled, “Well, he does need the exercise.”

“Hey, he’s a great size.” 

“A _great_ size, sure. Like a whale. I’m pretty sure he tilted the stage during your drum solo.” Paul retorted, getting a little chuckle out of the drummer for the mere mental image.

From behind, he never heard the soft shuffling of leather pants until it was too late. Gene took his used towel, straightened it out, and neatly twirled it before snapping it out and whipping Eric on the ass. 

“H- Hey! I only laughed for a second! Ow, stop! C’mon, man!” He protested as Gene chased him around the dressing room with his towel whips. Gene’s deadpan face was replaced with a smirk of manic glee as Eric continued to giggle and yelp.

Their playful roughhousing was only interrupted by Paul clearing his throat.

“Hey, cut that out! What are we, _ten ?”_

“I’m _twelve_ , thank you very much.” Eric exclaimed, running behind his chair to hide from Gene. The bassist gave him one last whip against the thigh before plopping down in his own chair.

“Happy, Paul?” Gene huffed, pulling his shirt on over his head.

“Just peachy.” The lead singer rolled his eyes. He turned to their lead guitarist, then pointed to the door. “Bruce, you’re ready, I’m ready, so let’s go. These two will definitely be a minute or two.”

As the door to the dressing room creaked shut and the footsteps of their bandmates began to fade to nothingness, Gene finally swept his eyes across the room to Eric. The drummer was combing his mermaid-like hair and whistling a nonsensical tune.

Gene swallowed. He glanced down into his duffel bag beside his feet, nervous about his plan for the first time all week. But he had to do it now. Now was the perfect chance, and the one he’d been waiting for night after night ever since he’d overheard those rumours. It was finally time to see if they held any true weight to them.

“Hey, Eric, I have a little present for you...”

The drummer turned away from the folded clothes on his chair, curiosity taking a firm grasp of him. He perked up at the unexpected present, snatching the box out of Gene’s hands and ripping the ribbon off the top.

“Is it a new watch? You know I love watches…” Eric excitedly tossed the tissue paper over his shoulder.

"I can't tell you. That'd ruin the surprise." Gene smiled, moving to sit down next to Eric on the ground while he dug through the box, eyeing him with a gentle expression. 

When Eric finally reached the bottom of the box, he froze, feeling his fingers scrape over something soft and furry. “What the…?”

He reached in and pulled out a lacy black bra, followed by matching panties with a cat tail attached to the bottom, a collar with a bell, and fuzzy black ears on a headband. He dropped them back into the box and turned to Gene, his eyes wide and face nothing short of mortified.

“Gene, what the _fuck?_ ”

“What? You don’t like it?” The bassist asked, confused by the negative response. “I thought… I mean, I heard about those rumou-”

“Oh come on, not _you_ , too!” Eric whined, kicking the box out of his reach. He curled up on himself, drawing his legs close to his chest. “It’s not fucking funny!”

“I… I didn’t mean it as a joke-”

“Yeah you did! Everyone’s been fucking with me for weeks now!” Eric snapped, pulling away from him when Gene reached a hand out to his shoulder.

Gene winced at the cold reception and frowned. “Eric… Eric, it’s not because of the rumours…. Okay, so I overheard the rumours, but I swear I didn’t go out and buy this to make fun of you.”

“Then why the fuck _did_ you buy this!?”

Gene’s cheeks reddened. The demon _never_ blushed, but Eric made him feel things he’d never felt before, made him react in ways he never had. “I, uh… Well, it’d be a lie to say I’ve not been kinda curious...”

“And you couldn’t have just fuckin’ asked me!?”

“I just thought, I dunno… I thought if I bought you a cute little outfit, it’d help you feel better. I know the roadies and the media haven’t been overly kind about you joining, so… I just thought you’d like it.”

“...I do…”

Gene’s head snapped back to Eric. “You what?”

“I-… I like it, okay?” Eric sighed, burying his head in his knees. He closed his eyes and shivered under Gene’s gaze. “It was supposed to be a secret… 

“I mean, it sort of still _is_. No one knows for sure … Well, besides me.”

“Let’s keep it that way…” Eric muttered, eyeing the box with the fuzzy ears poking out of the top. He really wanted to wear that collar he saw in the bottom of the box and… and maybe he wanted to unwind and just curl up in someone’s lap and be petted and stroked.

He hardly noticed when Gene wrapped his arms around him, and Eric sniffled and pulled back slightly. That was good, but it was not what he wanted. Gene let him move back and stayed still as Eric shifted his body down. He laid his head down near the bassist’s lap as he continued to stare at the box across the room.

Gene paused for a few moments before stroking through Eric’s long blonde mane, the other rubbing his bare back. The drummer nuzzled closer, shutting his eyes.

“Gene… I- ...I’m not a freak, right?” The sadness in Eric’s voice almost broke the demon’s heart, made him furious at the people who dared to talk shit about him behind his back and make him feel this way. He’d only been in the band for a few _months_ , for god’s sake. The amount of pressure he must have been feeling, the stress of trying to fit in with Gene, Paul, and Bruce… He knew Eric looked up to him, and all Gene wanted to do was reassure him. 

“What’s wrong with being a freak?” Gene continued to stroke his bandmate’s hair, but Eric soon stood up, reaching for his green basketball shorts and pulling them on, embarrassed. 

“Why don’t you… put ‘em on?” The bassist reached into the box for the bra and panties, getting a look of astonishment from Eric. “Go in the bathroom and try ‘em on.” He held the garments up with the cat ears and collar, Eric staring down at them, trying his best to look like he didn’t want to actually try them on. “It’s just you and me. Nobody else’ll see.”

Eric hesitated. He sighed, glancing at Gene before finally giving in. He knew Gene well enough by now to know he wouldn’t gossip. 

Eric snatched them off of Gene in a huff, heading for the bathroom and closing the door. He looked himself over in the mirror. His secret was finally out, and here was the proof clutched in his hand. He sighed again, stepping out of his shorts and boxer briefs before slipping the black panties up over his hips. He stared at the slight muffin top they gave him, turning around to get a better look at the small red ribbon and fluffy tail concealing a large hole, obviously meant for… 

He blushed. Next was the bra, and then all that was left were the ears and collar. “Fuck…” He fumbled with the fastener at the front of the bra, his fingers becoming shaky as nervousness took over. What if Gene didn’t like what he saw? What if he told Paul and Bruce? What if this was all a prank? 

After placing the headband on his head and the collar around his neck, Eric brushed a hand through his wavy hair and exhaled. He could just hear those two roadies from before as he stared into the mirror. 

_‘What a little pervert!’_

He gulped when Gene called his name. 

“Oh, Ericcc…”

Putting his brave face on, Eric opened the door and watched as Gene’s head turned. He stood up immediately, wanting to get a better view of his bandmate’s present. 

“Oh my god…” He breathed, feeling himself grow hard beneath his leather pants. He’d never seen Eric look so gorgeous, so tempting, so _sexy_. The demon just wanted to put his hands all over him and claim him as his own. 

Eric held onto his arm, anxiously trying to decipher Gene’s reaction. He could hardly look him in the eyes as the bassist slowly approached.

“Oh, my, my…” Gene said deeply, gently taking some of Eric’s hair between his fingers, his other hand resting on the smaller man’s hip. 

“H- How do I look?” The drummer forced a quick smile as his heart rate increased, almost beating out of his chest as Gene stepped forward.

" _Voluptuous…_ ” He combed through the blonde strands, standing so close to Eric their waists were almost touching. Eric could hardly breathe, could hardly keep himself composed as Gene leaned down. He whimpered when he felt the bassist’s goatee tickle his cheek, his lips dangerously close to his own. “But as gorgeous as those look on you…” Gene’s voice turned to a whisper, “I think they’d look even better on the floor…”

The drummer shivered at Gene’s hot breath on his skin, almost melting at his words. He soon found his face inching to the left until his lips brushed against Gene’s. He allowed his eyes to close as the demon held his chin, guiding their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Eric hoped the door was locked tightly, because in a matter of seconds, he was being pushed against the wall and his leg was being lifted to wrap around Gene’s waist. He cupped his taller bandmate’s cheeks, deepening the already sloppy kiss as Gene began to desperately tug at the bra’s fastener. Eric couldn’t help but giggle at the bassist’s impatience. He’d only just put that on!

Once the bra was on the floor, Eric pulled away, much to Gene’s disappointment, and dropped to his knees. He began to rub the side of his face against the demon’s thighs, almost making a sort of purring sound as he did it. Gene opened his mouth to question him, but instead let out a moan when Eric rubbed his cheek against his straining cock. 

“ _Meow_ ~” Eric smiled, finally relaxing as Gene stroked one of his cat ears and tickled under his chin. 

“Oh, you like that, kitten?” 

The drummer purred, rubbing harder against Gene’s groin before beginning to unzip his pants. He looked up into the bassist’s eyes as he gently pulled his cock through the crotch, licking his lips at the sight of the leaking head. 

“You want your milk, baby?” Gene asked, getting an enthusiastic nod in response. “Go on, then.” 

Eric wasted no time licking the tip, Gene’s precum coating his tongue in a thin blanket of white. The bassist rested his hand on his bandmate’s head, softly grabbing a fistful of his golden hair.

“Such a good kitten… Such a good boy…” Gene sighed, feeling Eric take him into his mouth, caressing the underside of his cock with his tongue as he dug his nails into Gene’s soft thighs. “Easy with those claws, kitten…” 

Eric purred against Gene’s member, sending vibrations up the shaft and making the demon throw his head back in bliss. He never would have guessed what a talented mouth the drummer had, how wet and vacuum tight it would have felt around him. He didn’t in a million years think the drummer would be better at giving head than most groupies, but it was true. It was beyond his wildest fantasies, and Gene only wanted him for himself. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” He tugged harder at Eric’s hair, getting an unexpected moan in response. 

“Mmph!”

He watched Eric bob his head, tugging even harder and smirking as the moaning got louder and more desperate with the pain. The drummer’s neglected cock made a perfect outline against his panties, begging for some kind of stimulation, but Gene wasn’t quite ready for that. He had a lot of ideas in mind, ideas he was sure his new partner would love. 

With one single tug, Gene pulled Eric off of his cock with a wet ‘pop’. He grinned at the drummer’s half-lidded eyes and dazed look, watching the saliva slowly drip out of his mouth. 

“Get on the couch, kitten.” Gene motioned toward the cream couch in the center of the room. It was small, but good enough for fucking, he thought. It’d just take a lot of bending over. 

He sat on the armrest, beckoning Eric over with a finger. The drummer crawled lazily on his hands and knees, stopping to rub the side of his face against Gene’s legs, purring when the bassist lovingly stroked his head. 

“On the couch, Eric.” He repeated, but Eric continued to rub and bat at Gene’s boot laces, ignoring his commands. Eric closed his eyes and smiled; he knew he was being disobedient. 

“Oh, you wanna be a naughty kitten, huh?” Eric was pulled up onto the couch over Gene’s knee, his ass sticking up in the air. His erection brushed against Gene’s as the demon lifted his tail, raised a hand and landed a firm spank on his behind. The drummer gasped when he felt the stinging of a second spank, then a third, then a fourth… he lost count, instead losing himself in the pleasure of the pain. 

“ _G- Gene!_ ” Eric cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as the spanks got harder. Gene smirked and licked his lips. His little kitten looked so deliciously tempting bent over his lap like that, so dirty and fuckable. 

Turning each of the rings on his fingers over, Gene spanked him one last time, so hard that he could feel the vibrations in his hand, and Eric’s whine could probably be heard throughout the entire venue building. 

“You’re a _bad_ kitty…” Gene observed the damage he had caused; red hand and ring imprints all over the poor drummer’s ass. Eric’s panting was like music to his ears, and it only got louder when he pinched the tender skin, softly petting his back with the other hand. “You ready to be good? Or does Daddy have to teach you another lesson?” 

“D- Daddy’s… gotta teach me another lesson…” Eric could hardly catch his breath. He couldn’t believe those words had left his mouth, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He reached a hand down to touch himself, only to be slapped across the ass again.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, kitten.” Gene grabbed his arm, “Don’t make Daddy angry.” 

Eric grinned like the Cheshire cat. That’s _exactly_ what he wanted to do. He _wanted_ to play with fire. He _wanted_ to feel the demon’s wrath. 

Once Gene let go of his arm, Eric bounded from the couch and ran to the other side of the room, giggling as he waited for a response. 

It took a moment before Gene got up from the couch with a sigh, turning toward Eric with his hands on his hips. His eyes looked dangerous, but his voice remained calm. “Eric.” He said, watching as the drummer continued to giggle and tease him. “Come here.”

“Come get me.” Eric turned around, shaking his ass, his tail swinging from side to side and the bell on his collar jingling. He had no idea what he was in for, how grumpy he was making Gene. It was no secret the bassist had gained weight since Eric had joined the band. The constant gifts of cookies and cakes, not to mention the close bond Eric had made with Gene’s mother, who was already an avid cook. Adding the drummer to the situation had only expanded Gene’s waistline, and he wasn’t about to chase his naughty kitten around the room and spend all his energy on a losing battle. 

Gene only walked slowly to where Eric was stood, and as he expected, the drummer ran, jumping over the couch and near one of the makeup stations. He was only growing more irritated, and if it weren’t for the hardness growing in his tight leather pants, he would have given up ages ago. 

He tried approaching again, and as Eric went to run around the couch, Gene dashed around the other side, finally catching him by the arm. “Gotcha, you little shit stirrer.” 

Making sure to keep his grip firm on Eric, Gene leaned over to rummage through one of the makeup drawers and pulled out a purple tube of lubricant. The drummer gasped when he was suddenly pushed over the armrest of the couch, feeling Gene’s belly pin him from behind. 

“You want me to teach you a lesson? I’ll teach you a fuckin’ lesson, alright…” He growled, flicking the lid of the lube off and squirting some into the palm of his hand. He trailed it along the inside of Eric’s thigh until eventually making contact with his entrance.

Eric’s heart began to pound louder than his bass drum, and he nibbled on his lower lip, spreading his thighs fractionally wider on instinct. “Daddy... Please...”

Gene nodded, his fingers sliding into Eric with practiced ease, forcing a deep shiver through the drummer’s body. He thrusted his fingers in and out, creating a good, quick rhythm, his lips curling up into a pleased grin. Eric was equally as gratified; Gene was doing everything for him: the reassuring, the outfit, the fingering… This attention was exactly what he’d been craving.

“You’re such a naughty kitten.” The bassist crooned as he slid in another finger. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby.” 

“F- Fuck me...” Eric moaned, feeling the weight of Gene’s stomach bare down on him even more. “Please, daddy!” 

“Is that what my kitten wants?” Gene asked, but he was already handling his cock, rubbing it up against Eric’s ass just to show him how hard he was. “Daddy’s cock?” 

Eric nodded eagerly, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. “Yes!” He answered excitedly. He wanted it so bad that he was trembling beneath the demon, his hole clenching around emptiness as Gene pulled his fingers out.

“Good boy, that’s a good boy…” Gene stroked Eric’s back. The drummer relaxed and rested his head on the sofa as best as he could, his cat ears falling forward slightly as he shifted. He reached his hands out and grabbed on to what he could as Gene started to rub his cock between his cheeks.

The drummer whimpered, wiggling his hips in teasing encouragement.

“Stay still, baby. Daddy’s got you. That’s my perfect boy.” Gene held Eric’s hole open by his cheek with one hand and kept his cock steady with the other. It was always his favourite part, watching himself slowly slide into whoever he was fucking and becoming one with them. He wished he could see Eric’s angelic face as this happened, but judging by his cries and moans, he was loving it and wanting more.

Eric tried to push back on him a bit, but Gene dug his fingers into his hips before he could. “That’s it, fucking take it… You move when I tell you to move, kitten.”

Gene took a moment to enjoy the tightness and heat of the drummer. It was wonderful, and it was better than any daydream he’d ever had of him. “How does that feel, baby? Feel nice? Lemme hear you.”

Eric nodded and mewled over and over, his tail starting to loosely wag off on his side as Gene’s hips bounced him. “Good boy. I’m spoiling you, aren’t I?”

He felt Eric’s hole clench around him impatiently, and without waiting for a response, he began to fuck into the smaller man. Gene groaned at the tight heat, moving roughly until he could hear his hips slapping against Eric’s ass.

Eric kneaded into the sofa below, eyes rolling back and mouth opening wide. He let out little _ah-ah-ah’s_ that Gene decided he absolutely adored.

“You little cock tease… So fucking good...” He huffed, watching Eric slowly crumble into something feral and delirious, drooling as he looked back over his shoulder and whined for more. 

The sight of Gene’s kitten flushed and writhing beneath him made the demon lick his lips in anticipation, moving at a faster pace without even noticing. Eric’s face twisted into a moan before burying his face into the couch, squeezing his eyes shut and too overwhelmed to even beg properly.

Gene smacked the side of Eric’s thigh, making him lift up his hips higher and spread his legs apart more. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold up this pace, but he knew Eric couldn’t get enough of it. Low groans escaped the drummer’s throat as precum dripped onto the couch. Eric’s hair was sliding off his back and hanging off his shoulder, and Gene used his free hand to stroke it, wondering if Eric would feel it. He definitely felt the sharp tug the bassist gave him, suddenly feeling his head snap back. Gene pulled on his blonde locks, inserting two of his fingers into Eric’s mouth and ordering him to suck. 

“I can’t wait to fucking fill you up, sweetheart... So good. You feel _perfect_ , like you were fucking _made_ for me.” Gene withdrew his clean fingers, continuing to move deeper into Eric’s hole. “Mine. Just _mine_. You love to hear that, don’t you?” 

Gene huffed and felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Dangerously close, but he wanted to see Eric’s face. “Turn around, kitten. On your back. Let me see you.”

Eric did as he was told, slowly turning until he was on his back with his hands relaxed on either side of his head. His eyes were hazy and chest slightly red from moving against the couch. He looked so well-fucked and Gene loved it.

The bell on the drummer’s collar began to chime with every thrust of Gene’s thick cock back inside him, and Eric let out a soft _oof_ to accompany it when the demon settled his stomach on top of his own. The bassist glanced down and had to shut his eyes to stop himself from finishing just by the sight of Eric’s pretty face, lips parted while his beautiful blue eyes looked straight up at him, focusing on Gene’s own dark hazel ones. It wasn’t working, though, because he could feel himself reaching his edge with every movement. Eric’s sounds were doing nothing to calm him down, either.

“Fuck, _fuck!_ Gonna cum in you… God, you wanna get all filled up? You want a reward for being such a good boy?” Gene opened his eyes again just to look at Eric again, his bandmate nodding desperately.

Gene threw his head back and came inside him with a deep groan, giving him one last hard thrust. His hands grabbed at Eric’s hips to keep him still, making sure not a drop was wasted as sweat dripped down his forehead. Eric let out a shaky breath as he gently pressed a hand up to Gene’s chest, feeling his heart beat wildly. 

Gene didn’t pull out just yet. He regained his composure and sat up straight again, eyes now on Eric’s neglected cock. It looked so damn beautiful peeking out of those panties. The bassist took it in his hand and started to pump it, still buried inside Eric’s ass, plugging him. “You did so well, kitten… So, so good. You deserve a reward.”

Eric couldn’t even respond as he rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He stretched, thighs shaking and clearly close to cumming soon. He let out high-pitched whimpers, enjoying the attention and wanting that sweet conclusion as he thrusted into Gene's hand.

“Yeah, kitten, that’s it.” Gene smirked as Eric’s orgasm came in a strong wave, his body trembling as each dribble of cum shot on his stomach. “Fuck, when’s the last time someone fucked you so well?” He asked, giving himself a bit of an ego stroke.

Gene quickly swiped two fingers over his kitten’s belly as he finally finished, then stuck them in the younger man’s mouth. Eric sucked them clean, tongue licking and dragging between Gene’s thick fingers until they were clean.

After catching his breath, Gene withdrew his softened cock from Eric’s hole, watching his own cum slowly drip down the drummer’s ass and onto the sofa. Fuck it. He didn’t care about the next band that walked up in here and saw the strange stains. They’d be long gone by then.

He stood up, stretching his legs and back before glancing down at Eric again. The drummer looked up at him wickedly, the cat ears on his head perked up like he was ready for round two already.

Gene laughed, “Give me a minute, kitten. I need to find some after-sex cookies around here first.”

“They’re in my bag.” Eric purred, voice low and sultry. He yawned as a satisfied smile stretched across his face. Gene was right, he’d never been fucked so well in his life. “Take your time. I think the tour bus is long gone by now. Paul probably left us here.”

“That’s fine,” Gene chuckled softly, “We’ll catch a cab. We’ll go to a late night diner. Feeling like some blueberry pancakes right now.”

Eric smirked and nodded before hoisting himself up, anticipating what laid before them for the rest of the night.


End file.
